


Tie a necklace of rope side by side with me

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Execution, Gen, Hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Yo. This is payback for gabe. For making jokes about hanging after writing a story that broke my heart.So. Yeah.





	Tie a necklace of rope side by side with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/gifts).



<https://awalkingparadox11.tumblr.com/post/170794810452/tie-a-necklace-of-rope-side-by-side-with-me>

**Author's Note:**

> Hm..


End file.
